


dancing in warm light

by Skyuni123



Series: Avengers Endgame Fics (unconnected vignettes from a world gone weird) [1]
Category: Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexuality, Growing Old Together, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Queer Themes, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyuni123/pseuds/Skyuni123
Summary: a certain conversation goes a slightly different way-a slight spin on the end of the film





	dancing in warm light

It’s peaceful, by the side of that lake. The world feels whole, again. Sam hadn’t been conscious during the whole ‘dust’ thing, hadn’t really felt anything, but there’s no wrongness in the air anymore, and that feels nice.

 

He might be a little bit smug. 

 

Pleased. 

 

Confused, anxious, but excited.

 

To be given Steve’s shield, to be told that the responsibility falls on him… It’s an honour, and he’s not going to pass it up. Hell, he’s got the chance to make some pretty big changes in the world, and he’s not going to pass that up either.

 

With Bucky by his side, anything’s possible.

 

It’s a little strange to see his friend there, though, aged beyond his years. Steve still has an ebb of power around him, an authority, but it’s muted. Different.

 

Changed.

 

Steve lifts his hand again, gesturing while he talks, and that’s when Sam notices it. The wedding ring.

 

“Hang on-” He doesn’t quite mean to interrupt Steve, but the older man’s used to it by now and just takes it on the nose. “You gonna tell us about the lucky lady?”

 

He gestures, points at the ring. It’s a simple thing, inexpensive, humble. Much like Steve.

 

“I have a fair few stories about  _ him _ ,” Steve replies,with a very sly grin. 

 

Behind him, Sam can hear Bucky snort. 

  
  


Sometime, many years in the past, two ‘bachelors’ share a house together. They cook together, work together, and sometimes they dance together in the warmth of a warm summer’s night. 

One of them has a wild past, full of war, weapons, and blood. He draws portraits in the dawn's light, meets up with the woman who loves him and who he loves back for coffee on Saturday mornings, and cries sometimes.

 

It’s not erasure, nor conjecture, but closure. 

 

The future looks bright. 

**Author's Note:**

> a queer featured extra is the best they could do in 23 films huh. that's one way to make ur audience feel seen marvel
> 
> hit me up on the [ tumbs ](http://eph-em-era.tumblr.com) with endgame prompts. i will literally write anything.


End file.
